Slender Girl
by Marie Ford
Summary: When Jack finds a young girl, the town isn't so sure about having a human in town...but she's much, much more than any human. First frantic... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

><p>The 13-year-old girl ran as fast as she could in the forest. She had always been told by her father that if strangers came to try to take her away that she was to run deep in the woods. She just never really thought that it would happen. Not now.<p>

She wondered if her father was okay, and she wanted to look back, just to see if he was alive, but she suddenly heard him speaking to her in her head.

"I told you earlier, don't look back! Whatever you do, don't look back!"

The girl's vision started to blur with tears. "Daddy," she thought-spoke. "Please...don't."

"Go." The soft thought-word hurt. She couldn't leave him. "I'll come and find you, l promise." The words soon faded as the girl got farther away from its source. The girl kept on running until she could run no more, and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, she was in a rather large pumpkin patch, and ahead was a strange hill that was in a spiral. The moon was bright and full, and in the distance, she could see a town.

"Oh-no!" She cried, and quickly hid under the hill. "I can't go out to the town; what if that's where those men came from?" She thought aloud. "Or what if they start asking questions about me, or what if..." She begin to wonder what they would do to him, and for a moment, she felt very alone, and her tears finally came out, and they ran down her white cheeks.

As she was crying, she didn't realize that something was peering at her, until she heard a bark and looked up in surprise. It was a funny looking ghost dog with a small, Jack-o-lantern nose that glowed. The dog sniffed the girl's face, and tried to lick away her tears. She laughed at the kindhearted little dog, but froze and quickly held him close when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Zero? Where are you?" It sounded like a male voice, and it seemed very close. The footsteps got closer and closer, until they sounded like they were right over her head. Then they stopped. "Zero?" The voice was right above her. She held her breath, but the dog, however, was squirming at the sound of his name. The girl wouldn't let him go, so instead of trying to break free, he let out a loud bark. The girl gasped, and then squeezed her eyes shut, still holding the dog as the stranger jumped down from the hill and slowly approached her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jack observed the girl, and looked her over from head to toe for the millionth time. She had white skin, as white as Jack's bones, her hair was straight as sticks and pitch black, and the only color on her was her dark, red lips. She was wearing a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and her black converses looked brand new. Her eyes were colorless, save for the black and white. When she stood up, she was about Sally's height.

The girl had been sitting at the table Jack had downstairs, for the past half hour now, and hadn't said a word, but she had stared at him without blinking, and still was. Ever since he had found her hiding under the spiral hill, and walked the kid to his house, and had her sit down at the table, she hadn't stopped staring. Or starting to talk.

"Who are you?" He asked for the ninety-ninth time. Silence.

Jack frowned, and walked around, trying to think of a conversation starter.

"So, how did you find this place?" Question number 672. Again, silence, but she did blink.

The girl squinted at the skeleton, then blinked again. "Am...I...dreaming? I mean..I'm not dead, am I?" She looked up at him with big eyes. Then she frowned and shook her head at her own question. "I'm not sure if it really matters, anyway." She said, more to herself then Jack, and gazed at the ghost dog fast asleep in her lap.

Jack suddenly wondered what the rest of the town would think if they found he had brought a human in Halloween town. He would have to call a town meeting to tell everyone, but he was pretty sure that they would not like the news.

The girl studied Jack for a moment, then asked, "What's your name?"

Jack was tempted to say ladies first, but thought better of it. "Jack. Jack Skellington. And, you are?"

The girl was quiet for a moment. "Emily," she said finally.

Silence. A long, silence.

"Um, how old are you?" Jack asked.

"13. I'm a bit small for my age, but dad says I'll get bigger."

Jack frowned. She didn't seem to small for her age, and she actually seemed a little to tall. He decided not to worry about that, and instead, tried to figure out how he could explain to the town she was harmless.

She stared at him again for a moment. "You know, I'm pretty harmless," she reassured Jack. He smiled, then frowned again. He hadn't said anything out loud, so how did she know he had been thinking that?

She noticed his confused expression. "Oh, um, your face pretty easy to read."

More silence. They watched as Zero made funny grunts in his sleep; he was dreaming of chasing a zombie cat, and he suddenly barked himself awake.

"So...where am I exactly?" Emily asked, after Zero started to get back to sleep.

"Halloween Town."

"Halloween?!" Emily's face lit up, and she smiled at him for the first one. "That's my favorite holiday! And my dad's, too! Well, right next to Christmas. My dad and I always hid in the bushes where we know the teenagers with lots of candy pass by, and we'll scare them so hard they drop all of their bags. Then we get the goods, and stay up late watching scary movies, and when midnight comes, we'll go on the roof of the house, and tell each other scary stories. Sometimes, we'll gamble for certain pieces of candy, but dad likes to cheat. It's still fun, though. We end up stuffing ourselves up with candy, and if the day after Halloween is a school day, then dad will call and say I can't go cuz I'm sick, but I'm usually not. And we'll keep on having fun until I need to get to school the next day."

Her smile slowly faded, and she pretended to be interested in the table for a moment, then she continued.

"We always wanted the day to last a little longer, just a few more minutes longer."

Well, at least she liked Halloween. Jack was glad he could stop worrying about that. But he couldn't help but notice that something was missing.

"Who's your mother?" He asked.

Emily was really quiet again, then spoke so soft and low, Jack almost couldn't hear her.

"She died. Trying to give birth to my baby brother. I was seven. My brother didn't make it, either."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, and quickly decided to change the subject.

"So, who is your dad?"

Emily froze for a second. "My dad? Well, umm, he's a...a business man. You know, always wearing a suit and tie." She hesitated, then added, "I'm gonna be just like him one day."

Jack smiled, and looked at the clock. 6:45. Almost seven. He decided to go see the mayor and get him to round everyone up at the town hall. They were going to have a meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"A-A...A HUMAN!?" The Mayor cried, turning to his frowning face.

"Ooohh, and in the Town!" Said Helda, the witch that was the tallest. Her sister, Gretchen, sat nervously beside her.

"We'll be found out, Jack! What if hundreds of others come!? What if others are following him!?" Asked the Mr Hydes, one after the other.

"Well, it's actually a girl," Jack corrected.

"A GIRL!?" Everyone gasped, practically shaking the entire building.

"Doesn't happen to a teen, now does she?" Asked Dr Ficklstein.

"Ummmmm, yes, actually she does happen to be a teenager. But she's alone, and she doesn't mind Halloween, and I think she's perfectly safe."

The whole town had not officially calmed, or quieted down, ever since Jack had told them about five minutes ago that a human had found its way into Halloween Town. Jack honestly wasn't to worried about it, other than the fact the town might drive him insane from them worrying about it. If anything bad did happen, he could just scare her away.

"Look, I know you mean good by it Jack," said Dr Ficklstein. "But teens are not easily contained. For all we know, she could be bringing in all her friends right now! And whatever she's told you could be a lie."

Sally, who was sitting on the hanging tree, pretended to be interested in the patchwork of her dress.

"I don't think she's lying, and she probably wouldn't go out," Jack said confidently. There was something about the girl that was different then any human.

That's when Jack looked up, and saw the town hall door open just a crack, and someone who had a black hood over their head was looking in. The figure had it's head cocked to one side, and then they looked up, right at Jack. It was Emily.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him, and she was out of the building before Jack could blink. He couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get back in when she finds out the door always locks people out.

"Look, until we decided what to do, she needs a place to stay for a while. Any volunteers?"

The whole room suddenly got very quiet, and some even left the building. That was one way to shut them up. "Teen girls spell trouble," Dr Ficklstein muttered, and had Helen, his wife, push him out.

"Well, I guess she'll just continue staying with me," Jack said quietly.

* * *

><p>Jack walked to his house and unlocked it, but couldn't help but notice that Emily was nowhere to be seen outside. However, the tower light was on. He sighed. She probably left so she wouldn't feel like the odd one out. Jack thought of going out to look for her, but she could be anywhere. As he unlocked the door and went inside, he thought about calling the mayor to get a search party, but that's when he noticed for the first time that the tower light was on.<p>

Jack slowly walked up the steps, and stopped in surprise at the top.

Emily was curled up in an armchair, asleep, by the fireplace, rapped in a blanket, and a half a dozen books were in her lap, along with Zero, who was also asleep. As Jack looked closer, he saw the books were about Christmas, and he smiled.

Emily slowly moved, opened her eyes, and saw Jack. He instantly frowned.

"Hi." Said Emily, as if she had never done anything wrong.

"Hi?" Jack stared. "Why did you leave? I thought you were going to stay here. And how did you get in?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know more of the town, see what they thought of me, and apparently they don't like me cuz they think I'm a total human. I really am sorry, but I guess I'm just...you know...Umm.."

Jack hesitated, then asked, "Restless?" Emily nodded.

He smiled. "Look, it's alright to go around, but at least tell me before you just run out the door. Ok?" Emily smiled back. "Sure!"

"Now the second question; how did you get back in?"

Emily's smile instantly vanished. "Oh, umm, the front door. I mean there's no other way in, right?"

Jack knew she was lying, but instead of pointing it out, he decided to play along. Maybe she would start feeling guilty, and fess up. "Right," he agreed.

She looked at the floor, and she did feel little pinprickles of guilt, but she didn't say anything about it, and instead she curled deeper in the chair. "Good-night, Jack," she murmured.

Jack shook his head, and was about to climb in bed when he felt a cold breeze come from the window. He stuck his head out, and checked to see if the tower had some sort of vine growing up the side, but there was nothing.

Why wasn't Emily telling how she got back in, and what else was she hiding? Jack couldn't help but think she had to be hiding something very important.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning, Jack was rudely awakened to hear Emily rush down the stairs...then run back up them. She grinned when she spotted his sockets open.

"Bye! I'm going to explore the town! See you in an hour or two!" She said it all in a rush, and before Jack could open his mouth, Emily was out the door.

Jack pulled the cover over his head. Good grief, she was faster than a witch on a broom, and twice as sneaky. Jack wondered if Sally did the same thing to Dr Ficklestin.

"Jack?" Said a sweet, kind voice from down the stairs. It was Sally. "Are you up there?"

Jack practically shot out of bed and checked himself in the mirror, realizing that he had slept in his clothes. Oh well. He straightened his bowtie, brushed himself off, and rushed down the stairs in the same manner as that of Emily had earlier.

"Sally," he said with a smile only a Pumpkin King could do. He scooped her up in his arms, and swung her around, making Sally squeal. He gently put her down, but didn't let go of her hands. "Thank you for coming, I'm not sure what I could do without you."

"I'm glad I could make it, Jack," Sally replied. "Emily just needs someone who knows how she feels."

"Well," Jack committed, looking out the window as Emily hurried into the town square. "I think that need will have to wait an hour or two. She just left to explore the town." He sighed and plopped on the long, black couch. "I wish I could understand girl's. They're so hard to keep up with."

Sally smiled. "Well, for starters, they enjoy being free instead of cooped up in a house all the time."

* * *

><p>Emily looked all around her. There were so many different types of monsters, and she wondered who she should talk to first. There was a man with two faces, a werewolf, a guy who looked like he was melting, a clown who looked just a little crazy, and as Emily approached the fountain, a fishlike lady emerged out of it, and peered at her.<p>

"Hi!" Said Emily, but it just stared, and she started to get nervous. "I'm Emily."

The creature narrowed her eyes. "You're a human, and I don't like humans. So leave me alone!" With that the fishwoman splashed back in the water, leaving Emily soaking and hurt. She noticed for the first time everyone was keeping a good distance away from her, and everyone who looked her way gave her an angry, disgusted, or frightened look.

"Why don't you crawl back in the mudhole you came out of?" Snapped the gargoyle.

"Eww, a human!" Cried the witches in unison.

"Will the human kill me in my sleep?" Asked the corpse child to his mother.

Emily felt so alone once again. She was embarrassed, and she felt tears begin to rush down her cheeks, and she pulled her hood over her head in shame. She turned and started to run in the direction of Jack's house.

And she ran into someone, making them both fall.

The other was on his feet first, and was by her side in a flash. "I'm soory bout that, you a'right?" He had a kind, Louisiana accent.

Emily brushed off her tears. "I'm fine, just leave m-" She suddenly caught sight of his face, then took a good look at him. He was tall and skinny, and made of a rough, brown cloth that was similar to that of a gunny-sack's, but he was wearing a black trench coat. He had ten giant pieces of thick, black yarn for hair, so he looked like he had big dredlocks, and his eyes were similar to Jack's...sockets. However, they didn't take up half of his face. His mouth looked sewn shut, but he was smiling, revealing needles for teeth, and proving that his mouth was not sewn up. He had high cheekbones, and a small, sharp pointed chin, and as he held out his hand, Emily noticed his fingers came down to long, sharp points.

He noticed her hesitation, and his smile started to fade. "Hey, I don't bite."

He looked sincere, and he didn't seem to have anything up his sleeve, and so she took his hand. He pulled her up, and Emily noticed she was only an inch or two smaller then him.

The stranger looked her over. "So you're the human, huh?"

Emily sighed. "I know. Eww." She turned to leave, but he gently caught a hold of her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"Nah, I just never seen one before, and a..." He looked her over again. "I never knew they were so damn pretty."

Emily stared. "Are you...flirting with me?"

"Look, I know ya don't know me, but I, uh, don't often meet someone close my age. I'm 14, but I look 16, an most people round here to old or to young, and I..." He pursed his lips. "My flirt'ns pathetic, ain't it?"

Emily smiled. "Actually, I thought it was...cute."

He grinned, then scolded himself as he noticed for the first time she was soaking wet. "Man, am I an idiot," he said, as he removed his coat and rapped her up in it. "Should'a done that long time ago. So..what's your name?" He put his arm around her shoulders, and they headed in the direction of Jack's house.

"Emily. And you are?"

The boy smiled again, revealing the shiny needles. "Black. Boogie Black."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

An hour later, Emily and Black were at the gates to Jack's house.

"Well, guess I'll be go'n," Black said, as he turned to face her.

"I...I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Emily asked, feeling quite disappointed.

Black smiled. "Course I will." He hesitated like he was going to say something, but instead turned around. Then he whirled back around and kissed her on the cheek.

Emily felt her cheeks turn red, and she was speechless. He stared in her eyes for a moment, then turned around and ran off.

Emily smiled. Wow, he was so nice! She practically glided up the steps, and started to open the door, but for some reason, it wouldn't open. She frowned for a second and tried harder, but it wouldn't budge. She looked up at the window in the tower, but it was closed. Then she noticed that the chimney had no smoke coming out of it. She looked around to see if anyone was nearby, and no one was.

Emily took a deep breath, stepped back, then stretched her top half up to the roof of the tower. She quickly pulled the rest of her body up and it squished back into its normal position and shape. She looked around one more time before she slipped down the chimney. As she disappeared, Black slowly walked out from the shadows and stared in curiosity and awe, and wondered what kind of girl she was. He was certain, however, that she was some sort of monster.

He also wondered if she would return his black trench coat.

* * *

><p>Emily landed with a loud thump in the fireplace, getting soot all over her, and making Zero, who was asleep, glide up out of his bed and start barking at her.<p>

"Shhh! You're gonna get me in trouble! Hush! Hush!"

Zero was barking at the coat, however, not her, because he smelled someone familiar. Someone he didn't like at all.

"Zero? What is it?" Jack called from downstairs, making Emily gulp. She hadn't thought about Jack still being here. Footsteps on the steps could be heard, and she scrambled to get up and find a place to hide, but there weren't very many options.

Zero's barks were getting louder, and he even growled at the coat. "Please, hush!" But Jack had already gotten to the top of the stairs, and he froze at the sight of her.

"Umm, I know this looks bad, but I can explain!" Emily cried as Zero started to pull on the coat.

"How did you get in through the chimney? And..." He paused as he pulled off the coat, and he started to get angry. "And what's THIS!?"

Emily had never seen him mad, and she took a tiny step back. "It's a coat. F-From a friend. I meant to give it back, but I forget I had it on."

"Who, may I ask?" He was getting angrier by the second.

"Boogie Black."

"Boogie Black?!" Jack practically exploded. "He's that no-good son of Oogie Boogie's! Why would you even associate with him?!"

"Jack!" Sally had reached the top and had gotten Zero to stop barking, and now she tried to calm Jack down. "She probably doesn't know about Oogie. Go easy on her, she's just a kid."

"But Sally, he could-"

"No buts, Bone Man!" Sally pulled the coat out of his grasp, and put it on the chair.

"Excuse me, but who's Oogie Boogie?" Emily asked.

"Well," begin Sally, but Jack interrupted her.

"He's dangerous, and his son's probably nothing but trouble, so I suggest you stay away from him."

"Black's not trouble," said Emily. " He's sweet and charming!" She scooped up the coat, and draped it around her shoulders, twirling about the room, making Zero start to growl again.

"His flirting a bit cheesy, but I think it's sweet anyway. And...he...he..."

"He...what?" Jack asked, getting a little nervous.

"He...He kissed me on the cheek," Emily said it in a dreamy voice as she flopped on the bed.

"He...KISSED YOU!?"

"Yeah, it was so romantic."

Meanwhile, Sally was trying to keep from laughing, but a few snickers escaped.

"How is it," Jack said, turning to Sally, "That you find this funny?"

She never got to answer because the doorbell screamed. "JAAACK!" It was the Mayor at the front door, and from the sounds of it, he wasn't the only one there.

Jack hurried down the stairs and opened the door. In came the Mayor and the whole town right behind him, and they all looked satisfied.

"I've gotten a petition signed by everyone! Everyone, that is, save for you, Jack! And Sally, of course," the Mayor said, handing a piece of paper to Jack.

"A petition for what?" Emily asked, as she looked at the paper.

"For getting rid of you!" Cried Helda, and the townspeople begin to crowd all around Emily.

"We don't want a human!"

"You're nothing but trouble!"

"You're not one of us!"

"Stop it!" Jack roared, but no one could hear him.

"You don't belong here!"

"She's just a girl!" Sally pleaded, but her voice was drowned out.

"Why can't you leave us alone!"

"Please leave me alone," Emily's voice was a whisper, her eyes were closed, and she had her arms rapped around herself. But they wouldn't stop.

"Who else knows your here!?"

"Why are you here?!"

Suddenly, Emily's eyes opened, but they were white. Her nose quickly disappeared in her face, and her lips seemed to melt together, so other than her eyes, she looked like she didn't have a face. "I said to Leave. ME. ALONE!" As she said this, her arms, legs, and entire body stretched until she was several feet taller than everyone else. At the base of the back of her neck, at least five, black tentacles and five, black, spider-like legs suddenly grew out, and were each at least nine feet long. The townspeople stared in terror and silence for a moment as Emily looked at them.

Then she let out an ear-splitting screech that threatened to destroy the house. It seemed to be coming from her skin.

"Run for your lives!" Cried the Mayor, and total chaos broke out. Everyone rushed for the door at once causing a jam, and no one could get out. Emily snatched up the Mayor and Heather, the fishwoman, with her tentacles, and begin to raise them high in the air.

Jack quickly stood in front of her. "Emily!" He cried, getting her attention. "Put them down, and stop this right now!" His voice matched hers in volume, but for a second he wasn't sure if she would listen to him.

Emily froze, then turned Jack, just staring at him. Then she slowly lowered the two monsters and put them back on the ground, still staring at him.

Jack gulped, and lowered his voice a little. "Just..calm down, ok?"

There was a long pause as Emily stared at him a little longer, then she slowly closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were normal, and her face was back to normal. But her eyes closed again, the limbs that had come out of her back sucked back in, and her body shrunk back to normal, and she collapsed on the floor.

Jack slowly approached her, then knelt beside her. "Emily?" He gently shook her, but she didn't move. He suddenly realized that the entire town was still in his house, and he didn't want Emily to do...whatever she did...again. "Mayor, could you escort everyone, except Sally, safely to their homes?" Jack asked.

The Mayor, who was quite shaken up, was rather glad to get out of the house, as was everyone else, and they were all gone in less than a minute.

Jack shook Emily a tiny bit harder, but she still didn't move. Sally peered over Jack's shoulder, and Zero hurried up and licked Emily across the face, and that woke her up.

"Hey Zero," she murmured, and she unsteadily got to her feet. "Wow," she said, and started to fall again. Jack caught her and carefully placed her on the couch, and Zero hurried up to her lap.

"Now, umm, could you please explain what just happened?" Jack asked, as Sally sat by Emily.

Emily blinked her eyes a few times, then smiled. "Yes!" She cried, leaping off the couch and dumping Zero on the floor on accident, but it didn't sound like she really heard Jack's question. "I finally got my limbs!" Her smile suddenly faded as fast as it had appeared, and she fell back on the couch. "Oooh, I guess this is the hangover-type after affect dad ment. I've never had a hangover, but he said that this would be five times worse."

"Human's don't just grow extra limbs, Emily," Jack said, crossing his arms. "What have you been hiding?"

Emily sighed, and looked down at Zero, who had come back in her lap. "Well, I guess I better tell him, huh?"

"Emily, you need to tell me now. What is it?"

"It kinda starts with what I first lied to you about. You know how I said my dad was a business man, with a suit and tie and all?"

"Go on."

"Well, he's not really a business man. I mean, he does wear a suit and tie, but he's more like you."

"He is?"

"Yeah, only he's not a skeleton. He's Slender Man."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Slender Man?" Jack was confused.

Who's he?" Sally asked.

"He's a Slender. They can stretch themselves, and appear out of nowhere. The most common way to tell if someone's a Slender is that they...don't have a face."

Sally's eyes widened, but Jack frowned.

"You still have a face," he said.

Emily grinned at that. "My mom was a normal human who he fell in love with. She was actually a schoolteacher before they met."

"So, your really a monster?" Sally asked.

Emily sighed. "Yup. Well, actually half monster, but a monster none the less. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was scared what you would guys would do. Not many people like slenders, and that's why I ended up here anyway."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack.

"That's a bit of a long story," hesitated Emily.

"We're listening," Said Sally.

* * *

><p><em>Boom! Another cliffhanger. Sorry for taking soooooo long to write this new chapter, but the next should be very soon. I hope. <em>

_Hat's off to all who are reading, r&r please._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Slenders can get very lonely," Emily begin. "They have a bad tendency to hang around schools and playgrounds to find someone to talk too, because when adults see a slender, they run away screaming, but when a kid sees a Slender, they aren't scared. They think he's cool. That's how my parents met.

"My mom was a school teacher. Her name was Caroline. She taught first and second grade, and every day after recess the kids would tell her about a guy who stood on the other side of the fence, and would tell them stories of monsters that would tickle them to death if they tried to leave before they were supposed to. They told her that he wore a black suit and black hat, and that he always stayed outside of the fence, and wherever they went, he would watch them to keep them safe. Mom knew that he wasn't really talking about tickle monsters, but she hadn't seen him, and she wanted to. Problem was, she couldn't ever seem to find him.

"Then one day they bumped into each other. Literally. He was wearing a black fedora, which fell off when they hit, and his usual black suit. When she went to give his hat back, she saw that he didn't have a face, but it surprised her more than it scared her. Dad told me the first thing she said to him was 'Hi-aren't you hungry?'

"And from there, they just fell in love. Mom saw the true side of Slender. The reason he likes hanging out with kids is that he acts more like one than an adult, and that children are more brave than most people realize. They see him as a friend, not a monster.

"The stories about slender man, how he eats kids and kills people, it just isn't true. He protects people. People are afraid of him only because of the way he looks. Slenders can do really cool stuff, though. They can make tentacles come out of them, they can make themselves taller, they're like the fantastic four guy that could stretch to infinity. They can make people confused, they can read people's minds, and they can shift really fast, but a lot of these things I can't do quite yet. They can also cause psychological terror, but only really professional guys can do it. But I'm kinda getting off track.

"After a few years, they got married, and a few years later, I came along. But it wasn't easy for any of us. My parents did everything they could to make my life as close to normal as possible. They would get me in a school, I would be in for a few months, and it would seem like all was going well. Then something would happen that would cause someone to find out about my slender powers or that my Dad was a slender. The town we were in would get scared, and they would want to get us out, or sometimes, they would want to get rid of us permanently.

"And we, of course, would move away.

"After Mom died, it got harder for Dad and I to do anything. My powers kept getting stronger, and even though Dad wore a hat whenever he went out, people noticed the slender in him at the slightest tilt of it. We started moving at least every week. Then, a few days ago, a bunch of guys with shotguns surrounded our RV, and demanded that we come out and turn ourselves in. I don't know what they thought of us, but I knew it wasn't good. Dad made me pack a backpack full of stuff, and he told me he would lead the men away. He told me that after he had left the RV to count to twenty, then run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. He...he said that he would come for me in a week, just in case the men followed him to me, but..." Emily's voice trailed off for a moment, then she cleared her voice. It sounded cracked when she spoke again.

"But I don't want anything bad to happen to him. He's risked everything raising me, and...and..." Emily was suddenly silent, and big fat tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sally wrapped her arms around Emily, and without even looking at Jack promptly said, "You can stay here as long as you like until you're dad comes. And we need more monsters like you around here."

Emily looked up at Sally. "Are you sure the town won't mind-?"

"Don't worry about them. Besides, I don't think they'll be bothering you anytime soon," said Jack happily.

Unknown to them, Black had been standing at a nearby window, and he heard every word. He smiled at the thought of Emily staying. She was a nice girl. And pretty. And sweet. And-

He slapped himself on the forehead. He was thinking to much about her. Maybe he was sick. He hurried back home so no one knew he was there.

He just hoped his Dad wouldn't find out about her.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Black slipped in the door, and was greeted by the familiar high-pitched laughs of the three annoying trick-or-treaters. Home sweet home.

"Hi Black!" they all said in chorus, and they crowded around him.

"Find anything fun?" asked Barrel.

"Did you get to see the Human? Is it true?" asked Lock eagerly.

"Where's your coat?" asked Shock. Black always thought she was the most mature of the three, although he didn't really think any of them were to mature. Especially since they were still kids. But Shock was the only one that could cook, and she seemed to think she was in charge, since she was the only girl in the house.

"I lost the coat, didn't see any human, and don't I always have fun?" he said with a grin, then suddenly frowned. He could smell something burning from the kitchen.

"Is whatever your cooking suppost to smell like this?" he asked. Shock frantically rushed to the kitchen, then a huge puff of steam and smoke poured out of the room, followed by Shock, who was coughing and gagging.

"I told you it would burn," said Lock smugly. Shock, instead of answering, grabbed the nearest rolling pin and whacked him across the face with it. Barrel just sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched the fight with glee.

"Hey, it's alright. You can try again tomorrow," Black said, stepping in and picking up Shock, and he carefully removed the rolling pin from her grasp. Shock was also the only one who bothered to try to cook for everyone, but even though she ment the best, she wasn't exactly the best cook. Sometimes her creations were pretty good, and edible too, but then there were times that Black wondered how she didn't burn the house down.

"If it wasn't for you dummies, it wouldn't have burned!" screeched Shock.

"Don't blame me!" cried Barrel, who quickly hid inside the tub.

"I told you so!" taughted Lock, but Black quickly grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back.

"Will you three cut it out? I'm not even sure I can remember the last time you all got along," he said, running his hand through his dreadlocks.

Suddenly, a they all heard a loud roar underneath them, and Black sighed. "I'm guessing Dad's awake. Can you three manage to stay out of trouble for a few minutes while I'm gone?"

"Ok!" they said in unison, but Black rather doubted it.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Black was standing before his dad, Oogie Boogie, who wasn't happy. Then again, he hadn't ever been too happy ever since Jack had defeated him long ago. He angrily paced the floor, rolling the dice back and forth between his hands, trying to plot a way to get rid of Jack.<p>

"And where have you been, young man?" Oogie roared angrily at the boy, towering over Black. For the hundredth time in his life, Black wished he was as tall as his dad.

"Just out in town."

"Where's your coat?"

"I," he paused. "I forgot it and left it near the fountain," he fibbed.

"Humff," said Boogie. "I heard from the others that a human's in town. I didn't think that Jack would get this soft, but I always knew that I would be better in charge."

Black was quiet. He always preferred Jack, and always envied him, but not in a bad way. In fact, he saw Jack as an inspiration.

"Did you happen to find any humans while you were around?" asked Boogie.

"Nope. Not even one," said Black. And that was true; Emily wasn't a human.

"If you do, they might be helpful to me. In more ways than one," he added with a chuckle.

Black bit his lip. He couldn't let Boogie know that Emily wasn't really a human, or that she was a girl either. He didn't know much about slenders, but he did know Boogie, and that he could be mean and very dangerous, and that he was much stronger than he looked.

Black couldn't let his father hurt Emily.

"You will let me know when you find out about this human, and you will give me information about them, Right?" Boogie asked.

"Absolutely," said Black. _Never in a million years_, he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>When Black got back up, the kids weren't fighting but waiting for him. "So what did he want to know?" asked Lock.<p>

"Nothing, just where I'd been." Black stared at them, and inwardly sighed. Why don't they leave? Why do they put up with Boogie and do everything he says? Why do they stay here?

"Hey Shock, how about I teach you how to make pumpkin pie and spaghetti? That way Lock will appreciate your cooking more," Black joked.

Shock grinned, and the trio begin getting out ingredients and supplies. _They stay cuz of the same reason I don't leave_, he thought. _We're the no good troublemakers to everyone else. _

_No one else wants us._


End file.
